The Other Moon
by SKYx10
Summary: AU: It all started the day Moon's mother was assassinated. Now, the burdens of the royal crown have been passed on to her but it all proves too much to bear. Whisked away from her own dimension, she crashes in another where she will make new friends and foes alike. What problems await her, the Butterfly family, and those she meets? 'Seeing is believing...'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I honestly don't know why the ideas to make this came to me while on a car ride home, but here it is. I also don't know where I'm going to take this or what I'm going to do, just wanted to put it out for fun. Hope it isn't terrible.**

**On a side note, obviously, this story won't **_**all**_ **be canon. This is different from other things I've done, if you can figure out what I'm doing then it'll make sense lol, I hope.**

**Disclaimer****: **_**I do not claim the right to Star vs. the Forces of Evil or any of the characters in the show. They belong to Disney and the show's creator, Daron Nefcy. I do, however, claim the right to the plot as well as any original characters that may appear in this fic. - Sky**_

* * *

Her life was in shambles, and that was putting it lightly.

Her mother's life had been taken away during her teenage years in the long and still ongoing Monster-Mewman war by a vile creature so **evil** in her eyes that she believed was the epitome of all things wicked. These beliefs were only cemented further by what had transpired today, which she had dubbed as the _second-worst_ day of her young-sixteen-years of life. Sadly, the rollercoaster that was her life was just beginning.

It all started as any normal-war-filled day in Mewni and a dumb suggestion. Queen Moon, King River, a couple of her generals, and the MHC were all gathered to discuss war plans to oppose Toffee's monster forces, that just happened to be about a hundred feet from the kingdom's outer wall.

"For the _last time_, Rhombulus. We _can't_ just 'blast' all monsters." said a very aggravated Moon in a British accent, "Do none of the rest of you have any _other_ suggestions on how to end this war that doesn't involve mass genocide?"

No one raised their hands, except for the shorter blonde mewman besides her who was currently holding her hand. Moon turned to said man and smiled, giving him a nod to express his idea to everyone present

River used to be a very shy person but once they both got engaged several days ago, two months after her mother Comet's death, he changed for the better. He was better well-spoken and took his duties as future King seriously. Even before becoming her betrothed, River and Moon had been childhood friends due to their families being royalty and she knew how much of a sweetheart he truly was. He had stayed by her side since day one, especially when the _incident_ with her mother had happened, after all. It was safe to say he cared for her deeply.

She also knew of the adorable crush he had on her since they were children and, little did he know, that she had developed a crush on _him_ too. Who wouldn't? He was just so cute and cuddly, like her pet pig-goat Lil Chauncey, a bonus in her eyes! So it wasn't too weird for them to get engaged so soon in their early phase of being an official couple.

Sure, River wasn't… the sharpest tool in the shed but he was _trying_ and that's all that truly mattered to the young Queen. His loving nature also seemed to make up for a lot of shortcomings.

Speaking of loving nature, they had tried to get some intimate time alone for themselves to try doing _something_ but, when they did, Moon would end it. She just wasn't comfortable enough to go all the way, yet. River, feeling a bit nervous himself, understood completely and didn't push her on the matter. However, it was kind of hard for Moon to deny that she wasn't getting _curious_ about the intimate act, and the fact that she was Queen didn't help the matter.

Why? Because mewman women were known for their immense stamina and hunger when it came to _that_, especially her due to the incredibly strong magic in her bloodline. Plus the stress of running a kingdom during the war was only making things worse on her end, but it was manageable. She had plenty to distract herself with anyway.

River, rising from his seat to address those around them, brought Moon out of her thoughts right when he was about to start speaking. "I think what we all need to consider here is that there are more than two ways that the war can go besides us winning or losing."

"And what is that?" asked Hekapoo with her arms crossed over her ample bosom.

"A treaty between mewmans and monsters."

As soon as those words left River's mouth, a heavy-palpable silence filled the war room. No one could believe their ears (or whatever Rhombulus had), the very idea of such a pact between the two sides being non-existent in anybody's mind, until now. River noticed the atmosphere in the room thicken and he couldn't really be too surprised. Mewmans and monsters have been at each other's throats since the first settlers arrived on this land so he understood that his idea wasn't going to be received with cheers and applause but… he was tired of the bloodshed. His parents, Moon's mother, and so many others had lost their lives to this war.

He just wanted the fighting to end.

River was about to try and defend his point but was cut off by a hand slamming onto the table, followed by angry shouting from those around him.

"What are you _thinking_!" exclaimed Hekapoo.

"That is the _worst_ _idea_ possible!" yelled out Omnitraxus Prime.

"I rather _die_ than be buddy-buddy with monsters!" cried out Mina Loveberry.

"He's evil! Imma blast him!" shouted Rhombulus with his hands raised towards River.

"Hmm, this pudding is delicious." said an uninterested Glossaryck in the mix of all the shouting and disapproval.

River cringed at the backlash and was about to sit back down in defeat, feeling like a failure for trying to end the war in a diplomatic way when the air in the room plummeted until small traces of frost blanketed the table. Everyone, especially Hekapoo, noticed the temperature change and tried to locate out the source.

River found the source rather fast since he was sitting right next to her, then everyone else quickly did too. Moon had the wand lifted in the air as it radiated a chilling coldness into the area, but what really completed the picture was the look on her face and the icy glare.

How was it possible for someone to look so irritated and have a blank expression at the same time? Everyone instantly stopped their racket and sat back down, not wanting to piss off the already livid teenage Queen with the most powerful object in the known dimension.

Hormones are scary.

"Now that I got everyone's _attention_," she shot a glare at Rhombulus for still keeping his hands aimed at River, causing him to drop them instantly, "we can all continue this discussion in a _civilized_ manner. _My_ fiance suggested something so we should all hear the rest of what he has to say." Moon gave him a smile and a nod, which he returned with love and gratitude.

"Ahem, R-Right, as I was saying. We should try to come to an agreement with the monsters in order to end the conflict. This war doesn't seem to be coming to an end anytime soon if we continue to kill each other by the _thousands_ so _please_ consider another path, one that stops all this unnecessary bloodshed. Haven't we… lost _enough_ already?" he finished with a defeated sigh.

Moon understood River's words and understood where he was coming from. Every Queen since the beginning had been at war with the monsters in one way or another, and there didn't seem to be a light at the end of the tunnel if things stayed the same. Moon looked around the room and was happily surprised to see that everyone seemed to be considering her fiance's words, but needed a small nudge to at least talk about a solution along those lines so she did just that.

_Start small_, her mother's words echoed in her head as if she was providing counsel from beyond the realm of the living.

"I think River's words have struck _something_ within all of us to recognize that things _need_ to change. Constant conflict isn't healthy for anyone, especially a kingdom, so I suggest we try and establish a treaty with the monsters. The ones that want to surrender or aren't involved in the war at least. I think that's a start, don't you?" she asked the opposition.

_"However_, _Toffee is **mine**_," she venomously thought.

* * *

*****_**After the meeting**_*****

Moon and River were walking hand-in-hand through the empty lavish halls of Butterfly Castle, the meeting still fresh in their minds. Moon felt River's hand clench, twitch slightly, and, thanks to years of knowing him, knew that he wanted to tell her something. "Alright, River, what seems to be on your mind?"

River was startled by her sudden words, earning him a couple of giggles from his future wife. "I-It's just that… I'm not… _comfortable_ with you going alone to the monster camp to speak to their general about the treaty."

Moon suddenly stopped walking; therefore, he did too. He was right. Going alone was basically suicidal in nature and extremely dangerous with or without backup, which was why she had Mina stay behind just in case something went wrong. As for the MHC, well, they were doing their own thing. Besides, she had a backup plan just in case things went to hell, but she couldn't tell River about it.

She _knew _he wouldn't approve of it…

"River, it'll be alright, I've got Lil Chauncey if things go awry. I also have the wand so you have nothing to-"

"Take me with you!" he exclaimed, startling her, "Err, I mean, please take me with you, Moon." The pleading-puppy dog eyes he was giving her were breaking her resolve to keep him out of this encounter because she had heard that the monster general she would be meeting had an interesting collection of _Butterflies_. She didn't know what that meant but it sent a chill down her spine when she heard it so it was probably not a good thing. She was about to tell him no when the pleading-puppy look intensified somehow and her resolve fell apart faster than the first pie she had attempted to make with her mother…

"Alright, ALRIGHT! You can come, River, BUT you must do _whatever_ I say, _whenever_ I say it while on the trip."

He nodded so vigorously that she thought his head was going to fall off, the very thought causing her to giggle softly. (Ahh) She needed that, because where she was planning on going had her anxious and nervous. River noticed this and gave her hand another reassuring squeeze. "You alright Moon?"

"Huh? Oh! Y-Yeah, just have to make a quick stop before we go."

"Oh, where-"

Before River could finish the question, Moon gave him a quick peck on the lips and rushed off to who knows where leaving a confused stuttering mess behind.

* * *

The plan failed.

She felt _so _**stupid!**

How could she expect anything good out of such an OUTRAGES plan!

Fuck! FUCK! _**FUCK!**_

She felt lightheaded and weak. Her heart was beating at the pace of stampeding warnicorns because she didn't know what to do!

Everything between them and the monster general, Toffee, were going well. At first, Toffee was reluctant to the idea of a pact between Mewmans and Monsters but seemed to get behind the idea after a rather friendly chat about life while they had a picnic, which was odd to Moon but she brushed it under the metaphorical rug.

Maybe things were finally looking up and she wouldn't have to kill Toffee...

The three of them then began to talk about an outline for the treaty… what happened next would forever be imprinted in Moon's mind. While they were talking, in a swift motion that escaped her immediate notice, Toffee had grabbed River and driven his curved sword through his chest, piercing the heart. Some blood even managed to get on her gown at how violently fast it all was. He was dead in seconds, too fast for Moon to fully comprehend what had happened right before her very eyes but when it finally sank in…

"Wh… What did…"

Toffee slid River's lifeless body off his sword, hitting the ground with a wet thud, and directed his gaze at the Queen of Mewni as he slowly approached her. All Moon was able to functionally do was keep her eyes glued to River's bleeding corpse, still not believing what she was seeing to be true. Her fiance… Her _best friend_ had just been… murdered.

Once she broke from the cruel reality before her, she began to wail at the top of her lungs, the sorrow and pain being too much too contain now. She grabbed at her hair and face, trying to _somehow_ comprehend where it all went wrong! How something so… so _fucked_ was able to happen! Then, as if a planet had hit her, a cold realization shot through the poor girl.

_**This**_ was all _her __**fault**_.

Her fault for believing for a second that monsters like Toffee were capable of being civilized… of wanting peace when, in reality, all they sought was _blood_. Her best friend/fiance was dead because of… her. Moon dragged her heavy-puffy eyes off River's body and placed them on the smiling septarian, who stopped mere inches from her trembling form.

"Well, it was nice talking to both of you, but I vowed to my people as I watched them being _slaughtered_ that I would **raze** the entire Butterfly Kingdom and wipe it all from existence." Toffee said with an expressionless face, but the venom and hatred couldn't be more present. He watched as Moon rose her wand shakily towards his chest, making delicate contact with his armorless torso as her head hung low facing the ground.

Toffee scoffed at her weak attempt to scare him, "Oh Queen Moon, I'm immortal and my soldiers are too so you're going to have to do better than that too- what are you mumbling about!" exclaimed the septarian, breaking character to address the Queen's odd behavior. The mumbling continued for a few more seconds, the lizard now noticing that the wand was glowing an ominous dark pink. He knew that whatever the girl in front of him was planning could not end well so he thrust his blade at her stomach, impaling the Queen of Mewni.

A small gasp escaped past Moon's lips, much to her enemies delight. Toffee pulled out the sword agonizingly slow, causing Moon's body to stagger a bit but somehow managed to stay rooted in place. She clutched at her gushing stomach with one hand, while the other continued to point at her fiance's murderer. "It's over," Toffee stated as he brought his curved sword up to lop her head clean off but, centimeters from making contact with her neck, he heard Moon's raspy voice whisper out something.

"-to summon forth a deathly power to see my hatred foe... **devoured**."

The pinkish glow had now turned pitch black. At the command of the user, the wand shot a blast of dark magic towards Toffee and his army, a blast so intense and powerful that it wiped out everything in its path. All that was left behind from the destruction was the linear upturned earth as far as the eye could see, marring the land as evidence of how powerful the spell had been.

There was not a single monster in sight.

Moon released a labored breath and collapsed to her knees, clutching her bleeding stomach as a look of horror passes through her pale face when she looks at River.

"I-I'm... s-sorry," she faintly whispers with tears in her eyes, dropping to the floor next to her deceased betrothed. She slowly reaches over and drags her bleeding hand over his face, closing his eyes from the world, and begins to do the same herself...

.

.

.

A faint sound reaches her waning consciousness… footsteps… running… and Hekapoo's voice saying "what the fuck happened here!?" before the world around her went silent.

* * *

***** _**Days Later **_*****

Moon shot awake and instantly regretted it when agonizing pain burned through her core, causing her head to spin from the painful assault. After the pain somewhat subsided, she opened her eyes and noticed that she was on a bed back in her chambers... all alone. Moon lifted the blankets off her body when the abdominal pain started to resurface and her eyes went wide at what she saw.

There seemed to be some sort of gauze wrapped around her midsection, a bit of blood seeping through in the center. Moon had a feeling she was badly hurt and the pain that came with her touch on the area confirmed her suspicions.

However, Moon was confused because she couldn't remember ever getting such a wound. She was an extremely careful and 'amazing warrior,' as her teachers had stated, so how did such a thing happen to her? Her hazy eyes darted around the room as she tried to pick at her brain for clues about the situation she found herself in. She did this for a couple of minutes… until her eyes landed upon a portrait, next to her wand on the nightstand, of her and… River… it was their engagement party photo.

A rush of memories quickly assaulted Moon and the poor girl tried to _run_ from all the painful images in her head but collapsed on the ground, slightly hitting her head on the base of the nightstand when she tried to stand on her shaking legs. She curled into herself and began to sob at the memories of what transpired with Toffee and how she couldn't protect the one person she deeply cared about. Thoughts of not being an adequate Queen were also beginning to plague her mind once she realized that if she couldn't protect _one_ person then how would she be able to protect an entire kingdom? The fact that _no one _had her back didn't help calm her negative thoughts.

For example, the royal families from the other kingdoms were on the fence about the new queen and the nobles in _her_ family didn't approve of her because they believed she was too young and inexperienced to rule a kingdom, but that wasn't necessarily her fault... The people were also unsure of her ability to rule but still showed their support if only minimal at best. Everyone's outlook on her would surely decrease after news got out about what happened if they didn't know already.

Moon curled into herself and wept some more. She was scared and clueless as to what to do now and how things would turn out for her or the kingdom… The thoughts plaguing her mind were soon interrupted by a noticeable tap to the head, followed by a thud.

Moon looked up with teary eyes, ignoring the pain on her head, and noticed that her magic wand laid before her, glowing a strange mix of light blue and green hues. The soft colors were calming for some reason…

She reached for the wand, the ache in her heart beginning to slowly fade away along with her worries the closer she got. It was within reach… fingers almost touching the blue crystal heart…

Thoughts of running away from the pain, memories, and the feeling of not being adequate to continue as Queen quickly entered Moon's mind, accompanied by a feeling of serenity… until she heard the sounds of several sets of footsteps heading her way at a rapid pace!

She panicked at the thought of what would happen if she stayed and quickly snatched the wand from the ground. As soon as she made contact with it, a bright light engulfed her and was gone.

The door burst open a split second after and the MHC rushed in, followed by several knights, only to find it empty. Glossaryck stroked his beard in deep thought, as the rest of the MHC and the knights began to search the entire room in a panic since Mewni's Queen was missing!

The floating magical entity surveyed the Queen's chambers that Moon had occupied seconds ago and mumbled out "interesting choice" with a smile on his face once his eyes landed on a particular spot on the wooden floor right next to the nightstand.

* * *

_*** Somewhere Else ***_

The day appeared to be heading towards some heavy rainfall if the dark ominous clouds overhead were anything to go by. It was a hot spring season this year, sure, but even a small town like Echo Creek was not safe from the occasionally odd weather patterns seen nowadays. At least, it wasn't as strange as seeing two teenagers, one wearing a red hoodie with the hood up using a 'white cane' while the other had a blue highlight on their bleached blonde hair, walking next to each other as they argued… ahhh… teenagers.

"You should have said something at least Marco! Defend yourself dude!" argued the blonde, "It's because you don't do _anything_ that they punk and bully you, Marco!"

The red-hoodie wearing teen known as Marco just sighed as he continued his path home, a route he had memorized years ago to make his condition easier to bear. They've had this conversation many times and his answer was always the same, so why did she push the matter?

"[Sigh] Jackie, we've been over this... I can't. Even if I could do something, what good would it-"

The teenage girl revealed to be Jackie grabbed Marco's hand and slightly veered him to the right to avoid an incoming group of rowdy children on bikes. "But you CAN do something, Marco!" she exclaimed loudly, slightly scaring the passing kids, "Even with your… condition, you could at least SAY something, you know, like tell the teachers! [Sigh] We don't have as many classes together this semester so I can't look out for you as m-"

Marco stopped abruptly, jerking Jackie back since she didn't notice. She turned to him with a scowl for doing that without a heads-up, but it quickly vanished once she saw the look on his face. A look that shook her out of her darker-meaner days years ago, and still managed to nullify her anger to this day. On impulse, she embraced Marco and he returned it.

"Marco-" she whispered.

Marco ended the hug before she could say more and locked eyes with her, pale white against emeralds, gaining her full attention once he cupped her face with his hand. "Jackie… I love you and can't thank you enough for helping me with my problems but, _**please**_, do not ask me to do something that would make things worse... And I think we both know that telling someone at school won't help. [Smiles] I may be blind, but I'm not stupid. I notice things like that."

Jackie couldn't really argue about that last part because, since she's known him, Marco has displayed the ability to _see _things in his environment, blind... or not.

However, Jackie still wanted him to stand up for himself because she couldn't bear seeing others pick on him due to being an easy target, which is why he was sporting a bruise on his right cheek along with small cuts on his hands. She could understand how telling someone at school of Marco's problems wouldn't work either because if he can't see who is actually bullying him, then it's harder to put a face to the problem, after all.

If there is no evidence, there isn't really a case to be made.

But Marco knew who the bullies were, thanks to Jackie, and yet he didn't do anything about it. He just took all the abuse for some reason. All the punches, kicks, insults, and solitude with open arms.

It immensely bothered her to no end, especially when he smiled after it all saying he was "okay."

Jackie leaned into his touch and sighed, "Fine, we'll do it your way, but you have to _promise_ me that you will come to me or do _something_ when those assholes start throwing punches again. Because if I _see_ another bruise on your face, I'm going to… call your mom and let her know," she said with a steely resolve and expression while jamming her index finger into his chest.

Marco flinched at the mention of his mother because he _really_ didn't want to involve her in all of this, not since the whole thing with Jackie years back. It was a good thing she was sorry for what she did or else… things might have gone a little differently. He also didn't want to make a mountain out of a molehill.

"[Sigh] Okay okay, calm down, no need to get crazy… Fine, I promise…"

"Promise to do what, huh?"

Silence.

Jackie simply stared at him with annoyance, eye twitching with irritation, at her best friends reluctance to stand up for himself so she did the one thing that she _knew_ would bring down his defenses. The blonde took out her phone and speed-dialed the one person who would change his mind in seconds, her other best friend. "Hello? Jan-"

Before she could even finish speaking, Marco snatched the phone out of her hands and hung up, looking nervous as all hell. Jackie couldn't help but smirk at his reaction. '_It works every time_.'

"What's wrong Marco?" she asked with an even bigger smirk, which caused Marco to sweat even more due to her tone. Jackie knew why he was acting the way he was and loved every second of it. It only got better when his phone rang seconds after he hung up her's, and they both knew who it was. Marco's phone rang once, twice, three times… then he answered because he didn't want to push his luck.

However, before Marco could lift the phone to his ear, a loud sound startled both teens, causing Marco to accidentally drop his phone onto the sidewalk. "What the hell was that!?" asked Jackie, looking around for the origin of the noise. She looked at Marco for his input but gave him an awkward smile once she remembered that he was blind, but he surprised her by pointing towards an alley a few feet ahead of them.

Before Jackie could respond, Marco made his way towards it as fast as a blind person could, relying on memory and his other senses to guide him. He turned a sharp corner and took a couple of steps forward inside the alley, but stopped to listen for clues. Jackie soon joined him, going ahead of her friend to see if what made the noise was there...

"Do you see anything Jackie? I smell blood."

…

"Umm, Jackie? [Takes a step forward] Did you find someth-oof!"

"SHH!" Jackie whisper-shouted as she elbowed him in the ribs, "Stay where you are Marco, and cover your eyes." Marco shot a confused look towards her and was about to say how bad of a joke that was since he couldn't _see_ whatever it was she was seeing, but his actions were stopped by the sound of something… _someone _whimpering in pain.

Laying before Jackie's eyes was a girl that looked around her age with pale blue turquoise hair sprawled out on bags of garbage next to an overflowing dumpster… completely naked. However, what caught the blonde's eyes was not the strangers impressive bust or the strange magenta diamond-shaped marks on her cheeks but the bleeding wounds seeping through the gauze at her midsection.

Jackie didn't know what the fuck was going on! But the girl before her needed help and fast!… _BUT_ how was she going to move a wounded naked girl through the neighborhood, without attracting attention? Her house was out of the question because she lived in the opposite direction they were currently going and was farther away.

The hospital, the obvious first choice, was miles away so that wasn't an option. She also wasn't able to call an ambulance or the emergency number because of the incident with Janna months ago so their phones were blacklisted. Other problems were that the girl was bleeding out fast, several inches taller than her, and had an athletic build so she would have trouble carrying her… Not to mention that she didn't know if it was safe to move her and they were running out of time!

"Jackie, whatever is going through your head, remember: tackle one problem at a time."

Jackie turned towards him and saw the reassuring smile directed at her. She returned it and nodded, "Alright Marco, give me your hoodie. I don't know if it's safe to move her but we don't have much of a choice." '_Thanks to Janna!_'

"Umm, okay? We could just walk away-"

"MARCO!"

"Kidding! Geez."

Once Jackie covered the mysterious girl's exposed body with Marco's hoodie, she explained the situation to her fellow teen. He simply shook his head and told her that they had to hurry up. After a combined effort of carrying the- hopefully- not dead girl for several blocks, they both thanked whatever higher power was out there for their luck in not running into anyone on the way to the Diaz abode. Once inside, they placed the injured girl in Marco's bedroom- on the bed to be precise- since they didn't have access to his parent's and leaving her in the living room couch completely bare for the world to see was messed up in so many levels.

After that, Jackie told Marco to go wait in the living room because she was going to check the girl's wounds and she was still naked, obviously.

"For fucks sake Jackie, I'm _blind_! I can't _see_ _**anything**_ you're doing or the girl so just hurry it up! My hands feel wet and sticky after carrying her so I doubt she's in good condition right now." Marco said with a stern face.

The blonde knew he was right but something about having a naked girl in front of Marco unnerved her… She was acting childish and she knew it, so she shook her head and went to work. "Alright, get me the first-aid kit and a couple of clean towels. **Move**," she said gravely.

Marco spun around and quickly left to do what he was told. He bumped his shoulder against the wall going down the stairs with how fast he was moving but ignored the pain on his shoulder. The unknown girl needed help, so every second mattered.

In any other situation, sending a blind teenager to find something that could save someone's life was a bad idea for obvious reasons. However, Marco, from an early age, took it upon himself to not let his disability hinder him. One way he managed to do this was by memorizing ways around his home. Every step he took was one he had taken before, which currently allowed him to fully focus on getting to the aid-kit as fast as possible… which happened to be… in the kitchen!

Its location is a story for another time.

Marco rushed back to his room, grabbing clean towels from the restroom on the way, and handed Jackie what she asked for. He was about to ask her how he could help further but she ignored him, the only sound being her hands moving about with the medical supplies. Sighing, Marco made his way to the living room downstairs and sat on the couch, the mental exhaustion finally catching up to him due to the day's events.

"Bleeding-at death's door- girl falls from the sky out of nowhere… [scofs] and I thought my life was boring." Marco lowered his heavy eyelids and took a deep breath, "Damn, there goes a perfectly good hoodie. I'll have to order another one."

.

.

.

"Wait… how am I going to explain this to my parents?!"

* * *

**A/N****: And there it is. Finally. This was supposed to be out a couple of days ago but I just couldn't get around it. I'm pissed off it took this long in all honesty, but oh well. I see that I still get reviews and comments for my other stories and it makes me happy that you all continue to support me, even if I take an eternity to upload chapters so thanks! I'll try not to be such a potato and upload one or two of my other stories before I go back to school in about a month. Wish me luck lol.**

**P.S.: If any of you have suggestions to include in my stories then don't be shy to share them with me. I'm an open-minded individual after all. Another thing, I would love some suggestions to stories you peeps like because I've basically read almost everything in my list lol… That's probably where all my time went now that I think about it...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N****: Yeah… things didn't work out lol. I'll just update when I can and sorry in advance for any further delays. I hope you peeps still have more patience after this update because I have no clue when the next one will be. All I can say is that I'll try my best to get them out as soon as possible. I might also create a side spot on my page where I'll put updates for what's going on with the stories and life. Anyway, thanks for still sticking around and enjoy this update.**

**Star's Keyblade4114: Thanks! Hope you won't be disappointed.**

**JJmmmmmlol: Thanks, I'm also excited to see what I can do with this and things will be different, such as relationships/friendships. As for Toffee, he's dead... Right? o.o**

**KamenDoctor: Thanks, hope you enjoy this one too!**

**allen Vth: Thanks for the kind words, they mean a lot coming from you since I consider you a good author. And yeah, I felt that Moon's life wasn't really touched upon in the show so I decided to do so in this story.**

**As for what will happen to the monsters, well you'll see in a couple chapters what I have in mind. All I'm going to say is that it's not over, but not the way you might think. The same applies to the MHC, Mewni, and other parties involved.**

**Having Marco blind was an idea I've been playing around with for a while now, and this is what I came up with lol. Him knowing how to fight is up for debate, as will be shown in later chapters.**

**I also don't know where this will end, but you already knew that lol.**

**Or-lan-do626: Yeah the question of what will happen to Mewni will be answered later on. And Marco is certainly blind, and Moon being hopeless is true also. Who will be leading who is another matter though.**

**Disclaimer****: ****_I do not claim the right to Star vs. the Forces of Evil or any of the characters in the show. They belong to Disney and the show's creator, Daron Nefcy. I do, however, claim the right to the plot as well as any original characters that may appear in this fic. - Sky_**

* * *

The sound of heavy rainfall crashing into the roof of the Diaz abode was somewhat calming. Sure, it was an odd occurrence that the rain hadn't let up for several days now, especially in California, but it was a nice change of pace from the usual heat common to the area. However, good things don't usually last, and the flashes throughout the cold-dark sky were about to prove that point.

The piercing sounds of thunder shook the entire house as if the sky itself was angry, the white flashes of light dissipating into the darkness inside.

Moon jolted awake at the deep rumblings of the heavens and noticed that she was in a very dark room, thanks to the flickering candle on the desk beside her. The flame had eaten half the candle so whatever light it was giving out was almost nonexistent. Waking up to an unknown place was bad enough, adding total darkness was making things **worse**.

The mewman girl began to panic at the circumstances she had found herself in and tried to move, but a sharp hiss escaped past her dry lips when she sat up against the bed's headrest. She tried to move again and met the same result. '_I have to get out of h-_'

"Oh, you're awake!" said a feminine upbeat voice from the darkness.

Moon froze at the sudden existence of someone else in the room and just stared, too rattled to do anything else. There were two lights, as the candle beside her, except they were brighter for some reason. Moon shifted her gaze to the one holding the candles and saw a beautiful light-skinned woman that she guessed was around her thirties. Her auburn-waist length hair slightly swayed side-to-side as she moved away from the doorway, holding one candlestick in each hand.

Even with the limited visibility, she could still see the woman's hazel eyes which held such warmth that she instantly stopped trembling.

The unknown woman walked to the side of the bed and placed a candlestick right on top of the nightstand to Moon's right, then she sat on a chair that had been next to the mewman girl all along. She gave Moon a warm smile and the girl couldn't help but return the kind gesture. Her nervousness and anxiety were fading fast in the presence of the unknown woman.

That's when a bright flash of light illuminates the room followed by even more thunder, shaking the house once again. The violent action frightened Moon but she began to relax due to a sudden, but gentle, humming coming from the woman. She was so captivated by the woman's tune that she didn't notice that she was being petted on the head.

After several minutes of this, the auburn-haired woman stops petting and places a hand over Moon's, bringing her out of the bliss she was experiencing moments ago. "I know you're confused as to what's going on, and why you are here so let's try to clear somethings up, okay?" she said with a motherly smile, "Let's start with names. Mine is Angie Diaz, what's yours?"

"M-Moon… Butterfly. Moon Butterfly."

"What a lovely name you have, Moon. It's as lovely as your eyes." Angie placed the second candlestick she had with the others and scooted closer to Moon. She glanced around the room then back to the girl, "Sorry for the lack of light in here. The winds knocked down a powerline a couple of blocks away but, don't worry, the back-up generator should kick in any moment."

Moon simply nodded at the smiling woman, even though she didn't know what a back-up generator was.

"Soooo, I'm going to ask you a few simple questions, okay? Nothing too hard, I just want to get to know you a little better but, if you feel uncomfortable answering them, then you don't have to." Angie said in a motherly tone as she caressed Moon's cheek, which felt strangely comforting and reminded the girl of how her mother would comfort her when she was feeling down.

Oh, how dearly she missed her mother...

Moon was asked some simple basic questions, like how old was she (16), where is she from (Mewni), does she like pancakes (Yes?), etc. "So… how did you get hurt?" Angie asked with a sad look in her eyes that did not go unnoticed by Moon. She pulled her eyes away from Angie's concerned ones because of the sorrow that came with remembering. The tears that were threatening to escape only made her feel worse and the dam she was using to hold back her emotions was starting to fracture.

Should she tell Angie?

It's not that Moon didn't want to tell her, it was more like she didn't know if telling a stranger her problems or past was a good idea. Angie may have given her hospitality and shown motherly kindness but Moon was taught to be cautious of strangers, now more than ever thanks to the more recent tragedies in her young life...

But Angie's kindness resembled her mother's so **_well_** that **_not_** trusting the woman was something she just couldn't bring herself to do. There was also the fact that if Angie had wanted to hurt her, she would have done so already due to her weakened state. So Moon compromised with herself and decided to tell Angie everything, **_except_** about the wand or magic.

And that's exactly what she did. She told Angie how her country was at war with monsters, how that lead to her mother's assassination, her becoming Queen shortly after, the death of River, and how she killed the leader of the monster forces. "Toffee got what he deserved, at the cost of getting myself badly wounded but it was worth it in the end… Hopefully, my people can now live in peace knowing that the bloody war is over." Moon said with a sad smile.

It took Angie a couple of minutes to fully process the horrible things that she had just been told, her sad expression giving away her thoughts. She squeezed Moon's hands to reassure her that things were going to be okay, the mewman girl returning the sentiment.

Angie took a deep breath and sat up, giving Moon a sad smile as she left the room without saying a word, the darkness of the hallway swallowing her retreating form.

An agonizingly slow minute later, the lights turned on throughout the house and Moon began to inspect the newly lit room, for her anyway, because she didn't know what else to do with her time at the moment. Her wandering sky blue eyes saw pictures of unknown characters and symbols, but what truly caught her attention was a crimson weapon inside a glass display case.

Moon didn't know what compelled her to get a better look but, before she knew it, she was getting out of bed, wincing at the feeling of having the sore-injured skin around her core stretched.

She staggered towards the glass case and touched it with the utmost care as if it were the most fragile thing in the world. Upon closer inspection, she noticed that the weapon's sheath seemed to be made of scales. Razor-sharp scales that appeared to be… _alive_.

"Careful, it's sharp," said a new feminine voice, startling the injured teen.

Moon turned towards the new person in the room, leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest, and was surprised to see that the teenage girl before her was _very_ beautiful.

The girl had an athletic build with wide hips, giving her an hourglass figure, and wavy bleached blonde hair with a noticeable blue highlight that curled around her face perfectly. Her soft facial features were that of royalty, which Moon was very familiar with, and the freckles just below her light emerald eyes complement each other perfectly thanks to the girl's rose-gold complexion. There wasn't a single flaw that Moon could see… until the blonde turned to face her fully.

A scar.

A scar so light, that it was _almost_ nonexistent, ran down her right eyelid and stopped at the freckled cheek. Even with the scar, the blonde was drop-dead gorgeous. As for the girl's choice of attire, well, Moon felt it contrasted her looks.

The blonde was wearing a black leather jacket, with a sown patch of what looked like a blue crescent moon, over a dark green shirt, light blue jean shorts that hugged her thick thighs well, and white socks with aquamarine stripes.

She wasn't wearing anything on her feet besides socks, which was odd for Moon having never seen that before.

Jackie cleared her throat loud enough for Moon to hear and the mewman teen instantly became embarrassed at thinking she had been caught staring. She looked down at her feet, hoping the blush on her cheeks would disappear soon. Luckily for Moon, Jackie didn't seem to notice or at least didn't bring it up after a minute of awkward silence between the two.

Moon risked a glance at Jackie and found the blonde smirking at her. In that instant, it was crystal clear to Moon what that smirk meant.

Jackie _knew_.

Before Moon could apologize, Jackie chuckled, quickly told the royal her name, and gestured towards the sword in the glass case with her head, "It's a beautiful sword. I think Ms. Diaz brought it from her travels in Europe. [Chuckles] I've only seen it out of that case once and that's because of Mar-"

The words caught in Jackie's throat and she jumped a couple of inches in the air as if she had been shocked by something when a hand landed on her shoulder from around the corner of the doorway. Moon followed the hand to its owner in hopes of seeing who it was and had her curiosity answered.

In limped a teenage boy with a slight caramel complexion wearing a black jacket that looked identical to Jackie's, just slightly bigger and faded, over a red hoodie. His jeans were plain black, as was his footwear. Nothing stood out for Moon regarding this new individual's attire, probably because she had already seen the jacket and everything else looked too plain to be of any importance.

Even his face looked plain. The only things worth pointing out beside the limp was the mole under his right eye and signs of stubble growing on his chin and barely noticeable jawline. As for his-

Moon's eyes went wide when they landed on his. They looked completely clouded by a milky substance except for the dark outer ring of the pupil that separated it from the pale iris. She had never met or heard of someone with eyes like that. They looked…

Soulless.

"Don't do that, Marco! You know I hate it when you do that!" exclaimed Jackie as she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. He ignored her outburst and continued to walk forward with a blank look on his face, but stopped at the middle of the room, eyes landing on Moon. She stiffened at how cold his eyes seemed to be, but what truly unnerved her was the fact that she couldn't get a read on his thoughts or feelings.

This was a first for Moon because reading people came easy to her thanks to magic and the several books on negotiation she had been ordered to read back in Mewni by her mother since they were "essential" to her learning. Among those were cookbooks that would help in tough negotiations when she became Queen, but she never had the chance to try any of the recipes out. Her love for baking had stalled once her mother was... killed by _Toffee_.

Moon was brought out of her thoughts regarding her past and back to Marco when he sighed. She frowned at him when he continued to say and do nothing. _Marco's_ body language and blank expression were making things extremely difficult for her to decide on how to proceed forward in whatever it was that was happening right now. His intentions continued to be a mystery and a pain in the behind.

'_Is he dangerous?' _An anxious Moon asked herself, now wishing she had her wand to protect herself if the need to do so arose.

Marco's facial expression, or lack of, was beginning to instill fear in her heart. The only other person to have such a blank profile ended up killing her mother _and_ fiance, so she was justified in being cautious of the stranger before her. She also knew the perfect spell just in case- wait…

Where was her wand!?

The frightened royal began to frantically glance around the room for her family's heirloom, but the search came to an abrupt end when her blue eyes located it… in Marco's hand. Moon's blood ran ice cold as the color drained from her already light skin.

Marco took a step towards her… and another… then another. Each step causing the poor mewman girl to retreat one of her own until her back touched the wall. Her sky blue eyes were unblinking and completely focused on him due to the fear of what would happen if her concentration wavered in the slightest… But then she blinked when the burning in her eyes became too much and found Marco mere inches from her trembling self, eliciting a sharp gasp to escape past the girl's dry lips.

"Stop, Marco, you're scaring the poor girl," stated Jackie with a roll of her eyes as she made her way to Moon. Marco simply turned his head towards his friend then directed his gaze back to the magical girl, but she didn't flinch or cower this time.

'_He seems sorry_?'

"Well, my mom said that I should give this back to you so… here," Marco said in a calm voice as he offered his hand that held the magical object towards Moon. The sound of his voice was _not_ what she was expecting it to be. It carried the same amount of warmth and softness as Angie's, just slightly deeper. She was further surprised at how rough his hands were as he fumbled to place the wand in hers, finally managing to succeed after the fourth try.

"T-Thank you," Moon stuttered out after staring at their touching hands, which had been in contact for a few seconds too long.

Marco gave her a simple nod and left the room, but not before whispering something in Jackie's ear as he exited. The corners of the blonde's lips twitched upwards as she rolled her eyes.

Now alone once again, Moon and Jackie basked in the awkward silence that followed for a few minutes, neither girl knowing what to say until the bleached blonde cleared her throat. "Soooo… Ms. Diaz wants us to go down to eat some pancakes for breakfast." Worry began to show in her light emerald eyes, "I think it's a good idea for you to eat something. You've been recovering in bed for about a week now without food, and I bet you're hungry. Thirsty, also."

As if on cue, Moon's throat felt extremely dry and her stomach growled in protest for not being fed for so long, triggering a deep blush to appear on the royal's marked cheeks out of embarrassment.

Jackie chuckled at her reaction, then walked over to a small walk-in closet by the bathroom door. "Come on," she said while pulling out what appeared to be clothes for a girl, "I'll help you change. [She inspects the clothes] I hope you don't mind wearing some of my old clothes that don't fit me so well anymore."

Moon gave Jackie a grateful smile and shook her head. "Don't worry, I don't mind wearing your clothes, Jackie. I appreciate the generosity I've been shown during my stay here… I just hope I haven't been too much of a burden," the royal said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Jackie picked up on it and sighed. "You weren't a burden, Moon. I like helping people. [Smiles] It's my life's dream to become a doctor and help others, after all."

Moon heard the sincerity in her voice and instantly assumed that she must have been the one that patched her up. Her gratitude towards the blonde increased tenfolds, knowing how hard it was to treat wounds first hand, but she had to make sure it was indeed Jackie who had done the deed before giving thanks.

Moon subconsciously touched her bandaged abdomen, the pain was somewhat bearable now. "Were you the one who treated my injuries?"

Jackie grinned and nodded, "Yup! My mom taught me a thing or two about treating injuries so I'm decent at it. Hmm, you should be fine, though. The wound wasn't as bad as I thought."

Moon grew confused at that last bit. How could her injury not be bad? She had been impaled, for corn's sake! She may be a magical being possessing faster regenerative capabilities than normal, BUT her injuries shouldn't have healed that fast!

Her train of thought was broken when she felt something shoved at her chest. It was the clothes Jackie had picked out. "We better not keep them waiting," she grabbed hold of the lower half of the shirt that Moon was wearing, "I also never told Marco that I put his shirt on you so I rather you don't wear it any longer than you should."

Before Moon could process what the blonde had said, the comfortable shirt she hadn't acknowledged to be wearing or keeping her warm was pulled over her head, exposing her ample bosom to the cold air in the room.

"_Whoa_… these things are intimidating."

* * *

Moon, after being dressed with Jackie's help, found herself sitting around a counter with Angie, Marco, and Jackie in what appeared to be a kitchen. She looked down at the plate before her, stacked with pancakes, and a glass of what her hosts called "orange juice" beside it.

She ate some pancakes, which were delicious, and enjoyed the refreshing taste of the orange juice.

Angie cleared her throat, gaining the attention of everyone present. "So, it appears my dork of a husband will not be joining us for breakfast since he was asked to go in early to work by the principal of the college. [Sighs] He apologizes for not being able to meet you Moon after hearing what happened to you, but he'll be here tomorrow morning," she said with a smile.

To Moon, it made sense that the patriarch of the house would want to meet the stranger that had been staying in his home for days. "It-it's okay, Angie, there's no need to apologize. If anything, I should be the one apologizing to all of you for my… _unannounced _stay."

"Oh shush, Moon. My family is always happy to help others, [turns to the blonde] isn't that right Jackie?" Angie asked with a smile that seemed a little odd to Moon but decided not to comment on it. She also noticed how Jackie became tense for a split second, then relaxed when her emerald eyes landed on Marco.

"Y-Yes, Ms. Diaz."

Angie simply hummed, pleased by the answer, then directed her attention to Marco. "So, how is school going, _mijo_?" Now it was Marco's turn to tense up, which was only noticeable by how worried Jackie looked at him. He forced a smile and turned to his mother, expression unreadable like always. "It's going fine," he said in a relaxed tone.

But Angie didn't buy her son's answer, and her upset expression showed it.

"Is that so? Huh. [Turns to Jackie] Is that true? He isn't still getting bullied or anything, right?" Angie asked in a stern tone that surprised Moon. It was difficult for the royal to accept that such an authoritative tone could come from the same woman that had spoken to her with motherly warmth less than an hour ago.

Jackie shrunk in her seat under the intense stare Angie was giving her, completely forgetting about the remaining pancakes still on her plate. The blonde looked down at her feet, thinking of what was the right thing to say in this situation so no one would get into trouble. She opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out!

"Well?" the matriarch of the house said with irritation.

Jackie didn't know what to do! The blonde was conflicted about whether, to tell the truth, or lie to Angie, but couldn't figure out how to do either! Jackie was beginning to get **so** _frustrated_ with the situation that she found herself close to tears.

Luckily for her, Marco stepped in.

He gave Jackie's hand a reassuring squeeze from under the table, then turned to his mother. "Mom, I'm fine."

"[Raises eyebrow in suspicion] Then why do you get home with bruises and cuts on your hands? What? [Chuckles] You didn't think that I wouldn't notice?... [Sigh] You're my son and I want nothing more than for you to be happy, _mijo_." Angie said with all the tenderness that a mother could express for her child. It seemed Marco thought so too if the smile that grew on his lips was of any indication.

And just like that, the tension that had been building in the kitchen vanished, being replaced by familial love. Moon couldn't help but smile at the scene before her, remembering the good times where she shared moments similar to this with her mother. As for Jackie, well, she mirrored Marco's smile and gently squeezed his hand as thanks for saving her.

"Thanks, Mom. I'll get my act together just for you and you, Jackie. [Chuckles nervously] Just _please_ promise me that neither of you will mention anything to Janna. She tends to take things _too_ far."

Angie and Jackie shared a funny look that even Moon couldn't help but chuckle at, causing the two to acknowledge the guest they had neglected. An evil glint appeared in Angie's eyes, which Jackie picked up on and nodded to whatever the matriarch was planning. "How about we let _Moon _decide whether or not we tell Janna?"

Moon was surprised at the sudden question since she didn't know anyone named Janna but decided to play along since she found Marco's worried expression to be quite adorable. She giggled and gave a wink to both of her accomplices before clearing her throat.

She had to get serious if she wanted to make it seem believable. "I think…," Marco gulped, nervous as all hell, "that we should… wait and see if Marco keeps his word before telling Janna anything."

Marco chocked out a breath in relief, not realizing that he had been holding it in anticipation. His mother and the two teens simply laughed at his reaction to their teasing, which resulted in a blush to appear on Marco's cheeks.

After laughing for a good minute, Angie decided to cut her son some slack since she knew he meant well. He was just too hard-headed to see the error of his ways but, luckily for him, she had the love and patience of a saint when it came to her family.

Even Jackie was included.

Hopefully, Moon would too.

"Ahem, so [turns to Moon] do you have family or anywhere else you can stay? If not, then you're more than welcome to stay in the guest room." Angie said with a smile.

Moon gave Angie a confused look since she had told her about her situation in the room. Then she realized that she hadn't told Jackie or Marco about herself so Angie was probably trying to keep things under wraps until the royal felt comfortable in disclosing her life's story to them.

Moon mentally thanked Angie and decided to follow along.

Hmmm, she had nowhere else to go and she didn't know anything about this foreign place, so the logical decision would be to stay in the Diaz abode, at least for now. "W-Would it be okay if I stayed here for the time being? I… I have nowhere else to go," she said sadly.

Jackie felt for the girl and Marco frowned, having a hunch that _something_ was being left out. Years of heavily relying on his hearing allowed him to notice things like that when others talked.

However, he decided to wait and see how things played out. Moon had done him a solid, so he would return the favor by keeping his mouth shut.

Angie reached over and gave Moon's hand a reassuring squeeze, "Of course, sweetie, you can stay as long as you'd like. Hmmm, there's still the issue of you not having anything of your own to wear and I doubt you want to wear Jackie's clothes forever or my son's shirts."

"A-Actually… Marco's shirt was extremely comfortable," Moon said with a blush, feeling embarrassed. It was a very comfortable shirt, dammit! And she would need all the help she could get when it came to sleeping with all the nightmares that would surely come to plague her mind for the rest of her life… She _needed _that shirt!

"I don't think Marco would like you using his shirts, right?" Jackie asked while elbowing the teen in the ribs, eliciting an 'oof' from him.

"Oww," he said while rubbing the assaulted area, "I don't have a problem with Moon using my shirts as long as she takes care of them. The only exception being the one with the tag still on it… It was a gift so… the shirt is special."

A frown grew on Jackie's lips for a split second, one that didn't go unnoticed by Moon. The blonde punched Marco in the shoulder, causing him to express his pain, not carrying that his overprotective mother was inches from her. To her surprise, Angie chuckled and sipped some coffee before putting the mug back on the counter.

"How about you two take Moon to the mall tomorrow and help her pick out clothes and other things for herself?"

Marco instantly perked up, wanting to see how his old friend and sensei were doing. Jackie also perked up, but for a different reason. The reason being S-H-O-P-P-I-N-G! She loved hanging out with Marco, but she craved some much-needed girl time and what better way than to go shopping!

The only other girl she considered a friend was Janna, and she wasn't exactly close so Moon would have to do. She didn't mean her comment to sound bad or anything. She just wanted to shop with someone that _could_ give her an opinion on how the clothes she picked _looked _on her… Fuck, that sounded even worse!

Sorry, Marco!

Seeing the look on their faces, Angie smiled and turned to Moon. "Looks like they agree with the idea. So tomorrow they'll take you to the mall and help you find things you need for your stay here. The storm should be gone by then, so it should be safe. [Looks at Marco] Make sure to get her some school supplies too since I'm planning on enrolling her in your high school."

Marco shrugged, not that surprised since her mother had done the same for other foreign exchange students like… Ahem, anyway, he assumed that Moon was a foreigner because she didn't sound to be from around here. Maybe from England? Her accent sounded similar, so it was a possibility.

Jackie, on the other hand, gave Angie a squinted look as if trying to figure out what she was planning.

Moon was too busy thinking about what adventure would await her tomorrow at this "mall" but, first, she had to make it through the night, which she was not looking forward to doing. Hopefully, Marco wouldn't forget to give her his shirt.

After breakfast, Moon asked Marco and Jackie to teach her of the customs of this world, which both didn't find odd since they both assumed she meant Echo Creek. It was also very likely that Echo Creek had different ways of doing things when compared to her home of origin.

Both teens couldn't be more right.

So after extensively teaching Moon the customs of Echo Creek (basically being the same as the rest of the US) for hours, such as laws and where things were, not to mention what a high school was, the three found that night had arrived.

It was 11 P.M. to be exact.

The three decided to call it a night and head to bed, Moon being the most tired out of the group for obvious reasons. She was shown the guest room by Jackie, Marco giving his shirt to the royal and choosing to just head to bed afterward, saying a quick "goodnight" to Moon as he slowly limped away.

Jackie gave her own "goodnight" and left, probably to Marco's room due to the direction she was going.

Moon changed into Marco's shirt and the feeling of comfort enveloped her, making her even more tired. She quickly narrowed her attention to the bed and plopped down on the soft sheets, too tired to get a good look at the room around her or the bed. She didn't need to cover her tired body since it wasn't too cold or too hot.

It was just perfect.

As sleep began to overtake Moon, a small tear rolled down her marked cheek and into the corner of her smile. Things seemed to be looking up for her, even after everything she had gone through. She thanked her lucky stars for being taken in by such a nice group of people in her darkest of hours.

"Oh, Mom… River… Goodnight."

Even with the brewing storm outside, no nightmares plagued Moon tonight, a first since her mother passed. Only the sweetness that was deep slumber graced the broken girl as she silently and unconsciously cried herself to sleep, the mask she had been wearing all day finally coming off.

* * *

**A/N****:**** Whoa, this was a longer than I intended lol. I'll try to keep the updates around the 3000 word range so things are easier to manage. I also published this on my phone instead of my laptop so I hope things are in order.**

**On to the next one!**


End file.
